Regarding electronic control devices, with anti-crushing security, there is a related electric motor activating a panel, such as a vehicle window and there are several system embodiments and methods, it being possible to mention the patents EP-A-267064, DE-A-4315637, EP-A-714052, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,002,228, 5,994,858, 5,983,567, 5,949,207, 5,945,796.
Generally, these methods propose the use of position and current sensors providing information to execute a control algorithm. Some of the patents also mention the use of angular speed sensors of the motor and/or activation torque detectors of said motor.
In the state-of-the-art are also known patents directed to the evaluation of electric circuits based on a representation of the mentioned circuit in a high level programming language or HDL, which is characterized by integrating some types of data and specialized semantic constructions to describe electronic components and devices and their connectivity. In this sense, it is possible to mention the patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,604,895, 5,671,352 and WO-A-99/49393.
Regarding the mentioned background, the present invention provides a system and method, specially conceived to evaluate control algorithms and strategies of an electric motor which activates a panel or mobile window, like those mentioned in the first group of patents, based on a model structure and modules implemented as from empirical data or theoretical modelling described in a high level programming language. Said models and modules are operatively interrelated in such a way that they provide great flexibility (different input data such as current, speed, significant thresholds of one or other parameter, etc.) or changes in the models and reliability of the estimated results obtained, specifically permitting an optimization of the mentioned algorithms by modification of any of their parameters, to reach a quicker and more effective response before the incidence of an obstacle in the displacement of the mentioned mobile panel, to be considered later, taking its preferred use as the window of a vehicle into consideration.
Likewise, the invention provides a visual interface offering an image in real time, representative of the evolution of some of the mentioned parameters, for example, current supplied to the motor, position of the vehicle window and angular speed and torque of the motor during the ascent and descent stages or the sudden encounter with an obstacle it unexpectedly intercepts in its run.
Generally speaking, the objects of the invention may be summarized as follows:                validate a control strategy of an electronic motor for a window opening/closing device, with anti-crushing security, materialized in an algorithm;        analyze and study the behaviour of said algorithm in several situations (different obstacles, operation stages, starting, ascent, descent; system speed, etc.) and introduce improvements, that is, optimize it;        offer simulations of said algorithm with different data introduced in the system.        